goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Columbus Family Episode 5: The Boys Calls The New Baby Ugly and Gets Grounded Deleted Scenes
Cast *Brian as Male Japanese Police Officer *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano and Asako Kageyama *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Paul as William Columbus *Kimberly as Danielle Columbus Transcript Part 1: The Great Pride Lander Fire of 2017 *Male Japanese News Reporter: We have breaking news on the NHK World News about the Great Pride Lander Fire of 2017 and Taznaia's Japanese firefighters combating the ferocious and deadliest fires in many largest Japanese megacities the Columbus boys had started after calling their new baby sister Charlotte ugly and using bad language at Mimirin Midorihara. *Female Japanese News Reporter: All of Tazania's Japanese firefighters are combating the ferocious and deadliest fires the Columbus boys had started all over the Pride Lands. The Columbus boys will be in severe trouble with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates *Male Japanese Firefighter: Part 2: The Columbus Boys get in trouble with the Japanese police *(January 4, 2017) *to: A large 3 story Japanese police station. Eric, Jayden and Homer Columbus are in severe trouble with the Japanese police. *Male Japanese Police Officer: William Columbus, do you know how much trouble your three sons Eric, Jayden and Homer are in right now?! They rudely called their new baby sister Charlotte ugly and used bad language at 8 year old Mimirin Midorihara while she was visiting and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time, killing over 8 million Japanese people living there and severely damaging over 180 large Japanese cities in western Tanzania, leaving over 10 million Japanese people homeless, forcing them to move to the United States of America! And now, you are banned from all Burger King locations worldwide until Spring by order of the Lion Guard and will be required to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday for the rest of the year! *(Mimirin Midorihara is feeling sad for Charlotte, Who is crying. Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka are comforting Baby Charlotte) *Shimajirō Shimano: Gee, I felt bad for you, Mimirin. *Mimirin Midorihara: I Know, Shimajirō. *Danielle Columbus: Eric, Jayden and Homer how dare you got in trouble with the Japanese police! Now we are banned from all Burger King locations worldwide!! And as for this, we will call the visitors to punish you three! *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit. Now the Pride Lands' Japanese firemen have lots of work to do thanks to you three setting the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania ablaze by calling your New baby sister Charlotte ugly and using bad language and racial profanity at Mimirin Midorihara, disrespecting the Circle of Life and setting the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire!! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You three are just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you three disrespectful boys. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. Next time your parents go out, they will leave you three at home with Woody Woodpecker as Transcript babysitter and Woody Woodpecker will make you three watch Bambi on VHS with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you three are enemies to all of us! I'm sick of you three misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! I hope Mimirin Midorihara's crying during the saddest part of Bamb and during the death of Littlefoot's mother during The Land Before Timei will make you three think about what you three did today! *Richard Tseng: I'm Richard Tseng. *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. *Kevin Yoshida: *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors make me want to eat way too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You three are worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Nick Penguin: I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Angelica Pickles! You're the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover in the world! *Pamie Penguin: My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You should be ashamed of yourself. *Betty Koala: I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you three the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Mingle: I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! *Kiwi: My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you three receiving your punishments every time you three get grounded with my camera! *Walter: I'm Walter... *Horsey: I'm Horsey... *Colt: And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you right out with Walter's boomerangs *Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You three will only have memories of Universal, Disney, PBS Kids and Shimajirō. *Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. We'll call Santa Claus to put you three on the Naughty List for a very long time. *Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You three will only have warm water every time you three take a shower. *Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. There will be no Fake VHS Openings, no Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network for you! *Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you anymore birthday parties ever again, and we also won't throw you a Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, Paramount, Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Lucasfilm or Cartoon Network themed party either. *Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You won't be able to go to Warner Bros. Movie World besides school, Japanese restaurants, Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Disney Broadways and church. *Mario: I'm Mario, you will become a fan of me and my brother Luigi! *Luigi: and I'm Luigi, and I agree with my brother Mario says! *Woody Woodpecker (1960 version): I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. Now you three got your family banned from all Burger King locations worldwide! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. *My Melody: *Mametchi: I'm Mametchi. You will become a Tamagotchi fan and that's final! *Chamametchi: *Kuchipachi: *Littlefoot: *Cera: *Fievel Mousekewitz: *Tanya Mousekewitz: *Mrs. Shaw: *Mr. Dike: *Mufasa: